


【授權翻譯】hood & glove by Fahye, hawberries

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「我不會招惹妖精，」奧塔別克說。「我不是要你去招惹他們，」JJ堂而皇之地說謊。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hood & glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607628) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye), [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries). 



> 哈囉大家好，我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是一篇兩萬字的可愛的奇幻童話AU！  
> 雖然可愛，也是處處有深意的呢！
> 
> 原文有hawberries太太美得要命的插圖，一定要過去看噢！！！
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切詞不達意，語句不順，都是我能力不夠（土下座）。

妖精國王愛上了一個凡人，天氣變得亂七八糟。

這段陳述的後半句對所有人而言都再明顯不過，而前半句、以及這兩個句子的關連性，一直到奧塔別克的人類國王召喚他的時候，他才真正明白。國王嘗試要把這個問題包裝成一面根本沒人想要的獎牌，掛到奧塔別克脖子上。而他的確也提到了獎牌、成袋黃金、跟公主結婚。

「你又沒有女兒，」奧塔別克告訴國王。 

「我知道，」JJ說，他正懶懶地躺在王座上，好像在等著有人從宮殿的柱子後冒出來為他畫像。這也不是完全不可能的。這宮殿裡面有非常多JJ的肖像。

「這是一種比喻的說法。」 

「我知道了，」奧塔別克說。「我拒絕。」 

「拒絕？」 

「抱歉。去找別人吧。」 

「這是你的工作欸！」JJ說。 

基本上是的，但擔任英雄的酬勞還蠻豐厚的，而奧塔別克相當擅長他的工作，所以他手邊也不是沒有儲蓄。五年前他有姐妹們要顧；而現在其中一人正在宮殿學習訓練獵鷹，另一個開了間魔藥店，靠著健康藥水和幸運符咒賺了一大筆錢，所以奧塔別克現在可以自由地對他的任務挑挑揀揀。 

「我不會去招惹妖精，」奧塔別克說。 

「我不是要你去 **招惹** 他們，」JJ完全就是在說謊。「但他們的大使當著我的面嘲笑我，而我們派去妖精宮廷的大使顯然覺得這整件事情都很滑稽，也不怎麼積極對維克多傳達這結果對我們造成的 **嚴重不便** 。」 

指派克里斯多夫是JJ自己的錯，克里斯多夫是維克多的好朋友，但他在妖精的空心巨木宮廷裡並不是一個負責任的大使。奧塔別克沒指出這點。 

「我沒興趣，」他說。「祝好運。或許維克多會膩了那個凡人然後恢復正常。」 

「我也這麼希望，」JJ說。 

 

奧塔別克只能隱約聽見說話聲，因為那些話語融入了柔波輕拍礫石湖岸的聲響中。他停在路上，看向湖水，一隻腳探出馬蹬。顯而易見，奧塔別克有一隻馬，不過他傾向把塔莎珪留到需要行經長路，或是不想遇上太多魔法的日子裡。把她賣給奧塔別克的人說的沒錯，她的確有著對魔法的敏銳感應力，但他謊報了她會有的反應，也就是嚇得半死、直接飛奔回家。 

她並不是理想的英雄坐騎，不過奧塔別克現在已經很習慣她了。 

他大部分的時候都搭便車。這很有用。人們喜歡在路上抱怨。而通常他們抱怨的事情，都有人會願意付錢讓奧塔別克去處理。 

這是個小小的王國。多走幾步路不會有什麼問題。 

那話語是一段呢喃，音調起起伏伏。奧塔別克聽到了，「我要死了，我真的要死了，」然後是一陣模糊的聲音，聽起來像是有人希望如果逼自己用力吸氣的話，就可以殺死正在喉間形成的嗚咽。 

奧塔別克離開大路，撥開一根從樹幹上垂下、折成兩半的樹枝──他猜這是昨天那場暴風雨的受害者──在茂密的灌木叢中多往前擠了一段路，直到湖面就在眼前。 

坐在樹墩上的是一個個子嬌小的人，有著瀑布般的白金色頭髮，穿著紅色長袍，雙手掩著臉。當奧塔別克踩斷一根樹枝時，那人抬起頭來，而奧塔別克有一會兒的迷失，沒法辨別對方的性別和年紀，直到他的腦子重新開始轉動，理清對方的特徵。那是個男孩，或是個年輕男人，淚水在一雙綠眼中閃亮，還有著如同天際最後一抹斜陽的唇色。 

「噢，感謝老天，」那人馬上開口說道。「你會游泳嗎？」 

「每個人都會游泳，」奧塔別克說。 

「哈！」那男孩悶悶不樂地吼道。他擦擦眼睛，然後把手揮出，帶著奧塔別克覺得有點過頭的戲劇效果，指向湖中央的枯樹殘骸。 

「 **我** 就沒辦法。我的主人派我來拿他讓鎮上最好的工匠打造的金項鍊，要當他女兒的生日禮物，我回去的半路有一隻喜鵲衝下來把它給 **偷走** 了。我聽說，」他陰沉地補充，「這附近有一個沼澤女巫，把喜鵲當成她的僕人。不管怎麼樣啦，我嚇壞了，追著那隻鳥到了這裡，朝牠扔石頭，然後牠把項鍊掉進湖裡，就在那棵樹那邊。現在我要嘛就是為了撿那笨項鍊把自己給淹死，要嘛就是告訴主人我弄丟了，而他不會相信我，他絕對會把我打得半死！」

「你不會游泳？」奧塔別克說，一直強調這點顯得很重要。「你是在沙漠長大的嗎？」 

大聲的哼氣。「我有個哥哥淹死了。我媽媽過去都不讓我接近水邊，然後……我想我從來也沒費工夫去學游泳。」 

奧塔別克往湖邊走得更近了一些，疑惑地遙望著那棵枯樹。「你就這樣把一條昂貴的項鍊晾在外頭帶著走嗎？那顯得不太明智。如果有強盜看到你怎麼辦？」 

「我──不，它裝在袋子裡的。」 

「那喜鵲怎麼看到的？」奧塔別克耐心地問道。 

「這個嘛……或許我就把它拿出來好好看了看。通常他 **從來** 不讓我們碰那些貴重東西的！」 

「但他信任你去市裡拿項鍊，然後一路帶回家？」 

「聽著，」那男孩說，現在聽起來真的很煩躁了，「你是要幫我還是不幫啊？」 

奧塔別克堅定地退了兩步離開水邊。「我不這麼想。我得要脫掉一半的衣服，剩下的一半會濕掉。現在還起風了。」 

「你有聽到我說我會挨揍嗎？」男孩質問道，聲音拔高。「你是 **完全沒有** 同情心嗎？」 

「不是。不過我的確殺過一個沒良心的巫師，就一次。」 

那個金色腦袋僵住了。 

奧塔別克說，「我也殺過好幾隻水鬼，至少一隻水妖。我不會因為一個陌生人要求我就進到水裡。再說，這是片有柳樹的湖。大家都知道這種湖會吸引魔法生物。」

那個年輕人慢慢地站起身，抬起那對懾人的雙眼──現在已經完全沒有眼淚了──直直瞪進奧塔別克的眼睛。就他這個體型而言，他有著非常銳利的眼神。也不是一個年輕男孩會有的眼神。 

「我喜歡淹死的大哥那段，」奧塔別克說。「挺有巧思的。」 

從那張潑辣的嘴中發出的下一個字彙來自一種完全陌生的語言，聽起來帶著尖銳的憤怒，像是幼鳥的尖嘯，或是燃燒的落葉堆。意思傳達得相當清楚。 

「我很確定之後很快就會有別人來的，」奧塔別克鼓勵地說。 

「我現在記住你的臉了，凡人，」那個妖精罵道。「我不會原諒你的。而且我 **永遠** 不會放棄。」 

奧塔別克點點頭。「祝你有個愉快的一天。」 

「去你的。」

 

當他走回大路上時，奧塔別克頸後的皮膚刺刺癢癢的，不過他忍著不要伸手去碰，或是張望四周。

 

＊＊＊

 

一群在田野間玩耍的小孩尖叫著跑回城鎮，帶回了一堆歇斯底里的故事，說有什麼大野獸在那邊徘徊。奧塔別克正在跟一個鐵匠朋友吃午餐，他答應去看看。 

說真的，奧塔別克並不真的相信他會找到任何東西──小孩子腦袋裡豐饒的幻想土壤，已經指派給他好幾次徒勞無功的尋覓──不過事實上，他一到那兒就看到了那隻野獸。 

是隻老虎。奧塔別克只在書裡看過老虎的圖片，而那些圖片完全沒有忠實呈現這種生物的模樣。牠的體型修長而巨大，毛色鮮明亮麗，以一種驚人的優雅來移動步伐。當牠瞥見奧塔別克時，一對耳朵貼緊腦後，向著草叢伏低身體潛行，發出的聲音像是四面八方同時出現震耳雷鳴。 

警惕地，奧塔別克從皮帶的小袋裡拿出一只沉重的灰色戒指，偷偷藏在指節後頭，接著抽出他的劍。 

當那隻老虎撲向他時，他滾到一旁，要從這種糟糕的角度向野獸揮劍，八成只能削掉牠幾撮毛。不過他把另一隻手伸出，用那只鐵戒指碰到老虎的頸部，而那就讓牠哀嚎一聲退了開來。奧塔別克的姊姊給這些戒指加上了酸蝕符文。當戒指第一次派上用場，在一場跟荒野露水怨靈的戰鬥中救了他的小命之後，他給札伊娜買了兩條新裙子，還付錢請人給她商店的招牌塗金漆。 

那隻老虎晃晃腦袋，好像不知道發生什麼事了。 

「你不喜歡那樣，對吧？」奧塔別克說。 

老虎的眼睛像是一對綠松石，斜斜鑲嵌在紋路清晰的皮毛中，目光又重新鎖定到他身上。牠咆哮了一聲，而奧塔別克警覺地避開了牠那揮來的大掌，都與他的臉一樣大了。看到那些尖爪、想到它們能造成什麼樣的傷害，讓他的胃揪緊。那些爪子會將皮肉像奶油一樣輕易戳穿。 

「老虎真的不是這一帶會有的動物，」奧塔別克指出。 

那隻老虎保持距離，試探地繞著他轉圈。牠露出了牠那巨大的、雲朵一樣潔白的尖牙。雷鳴般的咆哮聲放大了兩倍。 

奧塔別克說，「你也可以變回你原本的樣子。」 

一會之後，出現了一陣急遽的氣旋，以及像是石頭落入水裡的聲音，而那個金髮的年輕男子又再次站在奧塔別克面前。他的長袍與虎皮有著一樣的條紋，雙腿雙腳裸著，沾著泥土。他看起來就跟上一次見到時一樣可愛，也一樣憤怒。 

「拜託，」奧塔別克說。「你已經試過這個外型了。這很漂亮，但我已經知道這不是真的了，所以沒有用的。」 

「這 **就是** 我的原型。」妖精嘶聲說。 

奧塔別克看得更仔細一些。與上一次見到時比起來，或許他的耳朵變得更尖了一些。還有那雙綠眼睛並不是一般人會有的綠色，而像是穿過玻璃的光芒，趨近金色的色調。奧塔別克把戒指放回小包裡，把劍收回劍鞘，仍不自在地將手停留在劍柄上。他之前一直認為這是一隻魅魔，變換出某種外型來符合他的喜好，使他放下戒心。

「漂亮？」妖精質問道。 

奧塔別克微微笑了。「你現在是想引我上鉤誇獎你嗎？」 

蒼白的雙頰溢滿了顏色。很難說究竟是因為害羞或是更加憤怒，無論如何，這模樣都足夠迷人，讓奧塔別克握起拳擱在胸前做自我介紹。 

「奧塔別克‧阿爾金，」他說。 

妖精的眼睛瞇了起來。「奧塔別克‧阿爾金，」他重複道，而奧塔別克感覺到有股力道拽了一下他的心神，像是風吹起吊在晾衣繩上的衣服，呼息裡一陣屈服的顫抖飄出肺部。 

「我還有幾個中間名，」他補充道，「在那兩個之間。」好像他真的會笨到把自己的真名交給任何一個妖精。 

妖精看起來蠻樂意接受這句還算真實的話，以及它所代表的意義。他從鼻子呼氣，點點頭，用他那纖長、沒耐心的手指碰碰自己的鎖骨。 

「尤里，」他說。

 

＊＊＊

 

之後，奧塔別克有一周都沒再見到那個妖精。 

上午嘗試把一隻夢魔從她的樹穴裡哄出來而徒勞無功之後，他跋涉回鎮上。幾天之後得在黃昏的時候再回去一趟，或許看看能不能說服承吉跟他一起去，做他的後援。奧塔別克恨透了夜間出沒的生物。 

伸到路面半空中的樹枝上棲著一隻渡鴉。很難裝作沒看見牠背著天光的剪影，牠還發出一聲柔軟的嘎嘎叫聲來吸引他的注意。奧塔別克停了下來，當渡鴉飛落、停在他肩上時也沒有躲開，牠很快地調整了一下翅膀的位置，讓羽毛蹭過奧塔別克的臉頰，像是他最好的襯衫上柔軟的領子。 

因為也沒別的事要做了，奧塔別克還是繼續走。渡鴉似乎對牠待著的位置感到很滿意。 

奧塔別克以前看過白化的渡鴉，一生就見過一次或兩次，還看過札伊娜的那罐白色羽毛，鎖在專放那些最為珍貴稀有的材料的櫥櫃裡面。他從來沒有這麼近距離地看過。牠的喙是淡粉色的。他覺得牠的眼睛應該是紅的。 

但不是。 

「這樣下去，有些人就會以為我是個帶著伴靈的巫師了。」他說。 

渡鴉啄啄他的耳朵，不過沒有用力到會痛的程度，然後又飛走了。過了幾分鐘之後牠飛回來。喙裡銜著一小串紅酒般色澤深沉的莓果，牠一落回奧塔別克的肩上就鬆口任其掉落。奧塔別克憑著多年來累積下的敏捷反應，張開掌心接住了。這串果子飽滿多汁，聞起來相當美味。渡鴉往他臉側鼓勵地蹭蹭。 

「你人真好，」奧塔別克說。他翻過手掌，讓果子落到地上，直接踩過，他靴子扎實的鞋底把它們碾進土裡。 

渡鴉發出了尖銳的叫聲，爪子收緊，用力得讓奧塔別克都可以感覺到爪尖刺穿了他的外套。牠從他肩上跳開，往前飛了一小段路，在半空中變回尤里。 

奧塔別克先前從沒注意過尤里的金髮隱約有著羽毛的樣子。或者可能是他想像出來的。 

尤里直直落到地上，不過他的雙腳遲了一些才觸到地面，好像他得花一點時間才能想起腳應該要這麼做。 

「食物？」奧塔別克說。「當然你不會覺得我有那麼笨吧。」 

尤里對他毫無歉意地聳肩。他的嘴唇，有著跟渡鴉的尖喙一樣的粉色，看起來正忍著笑意。 

「無論如何，你到底為什麼這麼想要逮著我？」奧塔別克說。 

「你為什麼在乎啊？」尤里反擊。 

「我就是想知道，」奧塔別克乾巴巴的說。 

尤里跟著他走了一段路。他幾乎安靜了整整一分鐘。然後他開口，悄聲又突兀地說，「我想要你的力量。我看過你殺了一隻龍，去年的時候。你是最厲害的。」 

奧塔別克思索了一下。「我們第一次見面的時候，你就知道我是誰了。」 

再一次地，尤里看起來就是一點都不抱歉。「我 **需要** 最厲害的英雄，」他說。「我要去挑戰維克多的王位。」 

奧塔別克看了看尤里纖瘦的身形，閉上嘴忍下了： **你？真的嗎？**  

他轉而問道，「為什麼？」 

尤里轉向他，眼睛閃著光。「因為他沒資格！他以前很厲害的，而現在他已經沒用了！他拋下他對自然世界的責任，去追那個他媽的無聊得要死的 **農夫** ，而那傢伙甚至都 **沒認真** 用他祖傳的土地來發揮能力！」 

「你見過他？那個凡人？」 

「算是吧。」尤里忿忿地呼氣。「最簡單的方式大概就是直接帶你去看了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

當尤里說那人是個農夫的時候，奧塔別克腦中的想像是一個穿著粗陋衣服、辛勤開墾著小片田地的人。他們也經過了許多那樣的農田，奧塔別克花了兩個小時才走到那裡，而尤里又一次變成渡鴉型態，一直反覆著沒耐心地在前方盤旋，又繞回奧塔別克肩上休息。他們路上遇到的信使中，至少有一個 **真的** 把奧塔別克當成巫師了，這實在非常尷尬。而尤里，這個小混蛋，使盡渾身解數讓情況變得更麻煩，他翻白眼、把翅膀聳高、膨起羽毛，讓他看起來像是隨時都要往前俯衝、施放詛咒。 

那個信使一看到奧塔別克 **斥責** 他的白化渡鴉，馬上就給他們讓出一條更寬的路，然後快速跑走。 

最後尤里帶他走到的那片農田，比其他人的還要大得多，隔著一道圍籬，跟其他田地貧瘠的景致形成再強烈不過的對比。例如整齊的、在風中翻騰的麥田，以及半片開闢成蘋果園的山坡，每株樹的枝椏都結實纍纍，即便現在還遠遠沒到收成季節。另一片山坡地則種滿了葡萄。空氣中盈滿了忙錄工人們的閒聊跟叫喚，以及偶爾幾聲牛隻低沉的哞哞叫。農舍是一棟巨大的白色建築，後頭還有一座甚至更大的穀倉。 

緊鄰著農舍的是一片小一些的耕地，顯然是主人家的私人菜園。雖然不太可能，但它看起來甚至比周圍的農田更加綠意盎然、生機蓬勃。唯一一個在那裡工作的人是個年輕男人，有著一頭黑色頭髮，穿著整潔、剪裁得宜的衣服。他正用一把銳利的剪刀修剪檸檬樹，一邊哼著小調。 

坐在一旁的長椅上，全身上下都散發著歡快雀躍、欣賞著農務的，就是妖精的國王。 

尤里又一次變回他的原型，往唇上擱了隻手指，把奧塔別克拉下，蹲在一片樹籬後面，那兒可以清楚地看到菜園。 

奧塔別克忍不住多盯著維克多看了一會兒。妖精國王有著如融銀的長髮，用一把造型複雜的金色髮梳簪在身後，不過大部分都流淌在一側肩上，幾乎長及腰間。 

「 **勇利** ，」維克多說。 

奧塔別克僵住了，不過尤里的手放到他臂上，傾身湊近他。

「勝生勇利，」他低聲說，對著那個年輕男人點點頭，那人轉身帶著淺淡勉強的笑容看向維克多。「這是他家的農場。」 

「我說過我有工作要做，」勝生勇利說。 

「你總是有工作要做，」維克多說。他可愛的噘嘴幾乎可以挑戰所有人的堅定意志。 

「沒錯，」勇利說。「農活就是這樣。」 

維克多把腳擱回地上，站起身，走到勇利旁邊。「我可以幫忙，」他說。 

「它不需要雨水，」勇利說。他拍拍檸檬樹。奧塔別克不確定是不是他想像出來的，他看到有些細枝伸向勇利的手，但是現在幾乎沒有刮風，無法解釋那種情況。 

「勇利，」維克多低聲說。 

勇利瞥向維克多的目光，消解了奧塔別克可能曾有過的，維克多是不是對著一個毫無回應的人投注愛意的疑慮。 

「維克多，」勇利說。聽起來幾乎像是請求。「我昨天告訴你了──」 

「你跟我說你喜歡我。很喜歡。」 

「我 **真的** 喜歡你，」勇利說。「但我不能拋下農場。而且我……我是普通人。我不能跟妖精國王在一起！」 

「 **普通** ，」尤里對奧塔別克輕蔑地低聲說。「一個可以在這麼貧瘠的土壤上長成這樣的農場？他是個樹語者。他可能是個凡人，但他身體某處絕對流著森林精靈的血。」 

「當然可以啦！」維克多說。「我不知道哪裡有問題了。」 

勇利低下頭。他看著地面，手裡一圈圈地轉著剪刀，一種緊張的舉動。他嘆氣。臉上的表情非常溫柔。 

「不，你的確不懂，對吧？你不知道那是什麼感覺，一輩子都向元素精靈和神明獻上供品，感謝他們所做的一切，知道自己是被保佑著的。但你不會想到他們有一天就出現在 **你家** 然後──」他頓住了，臉頰猛地燒成粉色。 

維克多彎著手指挑起勇利的臉龐。他的神情看起來一樣開心，不過不知怎地更加堅毅。 

「你低估自己了，勇利。而且你這是在侮辱我。」 

勇利睜大眼睛。「什麼？」

「你是在說我品味很差嗎？」 

「不是！我只是──」勇利伸手抓住維克多的手，從他頷下拿開。他聽起來有點絕望。「我真的不知道你為什麼喜歡跟我在一起，這時間你可以拿去做──任何其他事情。」 

「我喜歡你家。我喜歡你的農場。這裡很輕鬆。而且你很有趣，勇利，」維克多說，聲音放低、身子靠得更近，直到他們的唇幾乎相觸。「當你放鬆下來的時候。」 

勇利粉撲撲的臉龐幾乎變成紅色的了。他沒有放開維克多的手。 

維克多舉起他另一隻手、彈彈手指。白色的魔法從他腳下流瀉開來，奧塔別克感覺到空氣中出現一股寒意，直到維克多和勇利站著的地方不再是一片草坪而是冰面，潔白無瑕而引人入勝。維克多又彈了次手指。現在他和勇利的靴子下突然浮現了光的線條，充作冰刀。奧塔別克會在河流結凍的時候去滑冰，大部分的人都會這麼做。但現在仍是夏季的末尾。 

勇利抓著維克多的手臂穩住身體。他說，「維克多！」怔怔地張望四周。「我家的番茄 **不喜歡** 這樣的溫度。」 

維克多嘆氣。照向菜園的陽光變得更強烈，還出現了一小團羊毛一樣的雲，灑下溫暖的雨。冰層往後退了幾呎。 

勇利笑了起來。「謝謝你，」他說。 

維克多咧嘴笑，牽起勇利的手，拉著他繞著檸檬樹滑行。勇利又笑了。他們看起來是那麼樣地深愛著彼此，讓奧塔別克對偷看他們感到有些抱歉。 

「看到了嗎？你 **不能** 那麼做，」尤里說，瞪著維克多，「你不能就這樣在一個地方胡搞天氣，這會打破所有事物的平衡。而他是國王。這塊土地會迎合他的需要。會反映他的情緒。」 

「你不能跟他談談嗎？」奧塔別克說，雖然他自己都有點懷疑。 

「他知道。」尤里還在瞪著他。「他是知道的，他就是──他想要什麼東西的時候總是不用腦袋。而且他能力太強，他會忘記這些對他來說不算什麼，對其他人來說經常是很嚴重的。」 

奧塔別克看向陽光照在冰層上冉冉升起的薄霧，以及維克多帶著勇利旋轉時臉上的光芒。這看起來不像不算什麼。 **這裡很輕鬆** ，維克多那麼說。 

維克多不只是戀愛了。妖精的國王對自身產生了存在危機，而整個王國都因此受累。 

 

奧塔別克花了半天的時間待在山上追一隻魑魅，先前鄰近的城鎮派了一位使者向JJ抱怨他們的狩獵隊突然開始在山裡迷路，即便他們都已經在這一帶住了好多年。奧塔別克用中間放了一顆真理之石的鐵羅盤來引路，還在劍柄上綁了一串白色雛菊，最後終於設法把它給殺了。他把魑魅的角給切下來，放進袋子裡要帶給札伊娜。 

下山的路上他遇到了一片奇異的雪景。雪在森林的邊界開始發黃、融化，但其它部分仍然潔白。與奧塔別克的腦袋等高的、覆著雪的枝椏上，是一隻打著呵欠的貓，身形小小，不過皮毛非常蓬鬆，優雅得像是一位穿著白色冬衣、綴著灰色鑲邊的女士。 

「我想這也是維克多的錯了？」奧塔別克對貓說。 

貓從樹枝上躍下，往奧塔別克的頸背落了幾片濕濕的雪花。牠跳進潔白無瑕的雪堆時發出了一聲輕柔的嘎紮聲。牠從容地走過雪面，用頭頂蹭蹭奧塔別克的腳，把毛茸茸的尾巴繞在他膝蓋後方。 

奧塔別克彎下膝蓋。「如果我拍拍你的話，我的手指會有危險嗎？」 

那雙綠眼露出一種非常純粹的威脅神情。奧塔別克笑笑，站起身。他還是喜歡自己的手指連在手掌上。 

尤里眨了兩次眼睛，幻化回原本的模樣。他還是穿著一身的白與銀灰，從袖口覆到腳踝，融進了身後的雪景。 

他說，「沒錯，這就是維克多其中一場天殺的意外奇景。這一帶到處都是。」 

奧塔別克靠向樹幹，讓靴尖不要碰到雪。「那你得到王位之後，會做什麼呢？守過一個四季，然後感到無聊又開始找別的事做了？」 

「不，」尤里猛地說道。「我會永遠為它而戰。而你說的，那不是──那不是你 **該做** 的事情。那不是身為國王的意義。聽著，維克多很……很有魅力，」他承認道，渾身僵硬。「我沒辦法變成他那樣。但我很聰明，我很 **專注** 。這片土地需要一個會努力工作的人。」 

「只是工作嗎？」奧塔別克說。「我以為國王的生活會更奢華一點，舉辦很多宴會和舞會。」 

尤里瞇著眼睛看他，好像在判斷他是不是在取笑他。奧塔別克維持著撲克臉。 

「跳舞。」尤里往回瞥了一眼，看看雪景。奧塔別克想到維克多的魔法冰鞋。尤里向他伸出一隻傲慢的手。

「你想的話我就跟你跳。」尤里說。 

過了一會兒，奧塔別克也伸出手。尤里一抓住他的手，奧塔別克就用力拉他，讓尤里往前踉蹌幾步，剛好站在雪地的邊緣。尤里的臉龐煩躁地繃緊。雖然他看起來結著冰霜的紋路，他在奧塔別克的臂灣裡仍暖得像火爐。

奧塔別克往下看，抬腳踢開一些覆在深色物體頂端的雪，露出一塊光滑的岩石。他往旁邊走了一步，拉著尤里跟他一起，又做了同樣的事情。另一塊石頭從雪中探出。 

「妖精圈，」奧塔別克說。「這招還不錯。」 

尤里嘆了口氣，想抽開手。奧塔別克仍然抓著不放。 

「噢，」奧塔別克說，佯裝驚訝的模樣。「你 **不想** 跳舞嗎？」 

一串嗶啵聲，接著尤里變成了一隻淺黃色的蛇，有著寶石般的眼睛，纏住奧塔別克的手臂。他吐出分岔舌尖，發出尖刻的嘶聲。奧塔別克覺得他應該是在用另一種語言來創造新的咒罵。 

「蛇的血是冷的，」奧塔別克說，微笑著。 

尤里的纏繞收緊了，剛好夠讓奧塔別克感覺到他自己的脈搏開始不舒服地隔著這炎熱、玉米色的蛇鱗跳動，然後他鬆開來，順著奧塔別克的身體滑到地上。當他穿過那個妖精圈時，兩側的白雪柔軟地化開，他就這樣消失在雪地裡。

 

＊＊＊

 

阿莉婭從獵鷹學徒畢業，得到了第一隻老鷹之後，開口閉口都是牠。當奧塔別克來拜訪她的時候，她拽著他走到宮殿的鷹廄，展示她的驕傲和喜悅。 

「她叫席琳，」阿莉婭說。「她很美對吧？萊涅爾老師說我應該從一開始就把她跟其它老鷹養在一起。」 

席琳的體型幾乎有阿莉婭的一半，是一隻巨大的褐色的鳥，在尖銳的喙邊有幾塊黃色的斑點。鷹廄裡其它的鳥，大部分都是蒼鷹或小型的獵鷹，都用一種混雜著疲倦，以及奧塔別克相當同情的怨恨看著席琳。 

「她真的很美，」奧塔別克贊成道。 

阿莉婭朝那隻老鷹咂咂舌，小心地帶著席琳走到外頭的草坪，奧塔別克跟在後面。她拿下席琳的眼罩，上下輕彈她托著鳥兒的手臂。她的皮革手套新繡上了馴鷹師的金色花邊，不再是學徒的銀邊了。 

「沒有繫繩嗎？」奧塔別克注意到了。 

「不用，她是自由的鳥兒，」阿莉婭說。「她選擇回到這裡。」 

當她抬起手腕，席琳將這視為一個信號，展翅飛翔。這隻老鷹的翼幅非常驚人，奧塔別克所見過的飛行生物中，只有龍的翅膀比她的大。陽光在牠的翅膀下形成幾塊淡色的光斑。 

在訓練用的棲枝上，有隻老鷹用一種令人生疑的傲慢目光看著奧塔別克，讓他笑了起來。但是那隻鷹黑色的眼珠旁繞著一圈橘紋，而且當奧塔別克對他舉起鐵戒指時，牠也沒有畏縮。 

「奧塔別克！」 

奧塔別克轉過身。國王正快速穿過草坪向他們趕來。 

「我從窗邊看到你了，」JJ說。「時機正好！我正要派一個信使去找你。」 

「什麼事？」奧塔別克說。阿莉婭最後向他笑了笑，朝JJ鞠躬，轉身離開，眼睛一直注視著席琳盤旋的天空。 

JJ抓著奧塔別克的手肘，跟他一起走向宮殿。 

「你確定我不能說服你去處理妖精國王和他造成的麻煩嗎？」 

「我更擅長殺東西，」奧塔別克說。親眼看過維克多注視勇利的目光之後，他更沒意願去攪和那一團亂的戀情。 

「聽著，我也沒說你不能那麼做，」JJ說。奧塔別克通常覺得他的國王是個輕鬆快活的人，不過現在聽起來，像是他的幽默感已經無以為繼。「我整張桌子上都堆滿了像是荒唐小說一樣的農作收成報告。我要給克里斯再送一次訊息。在此同時，我也有你可以去殺的東西。」

 

＊＊＊

 

雨已經下了整整半個小時。從遠方閃電奇異的顏色，以及雨雲就這樣在一片晴朗的天空中驟然出現來判斷，奧塔別克認為維克多的情緒正慢慢把他澆個濕透。主要是因為勝生勇利仍在禮貌地拒絕除了享樂外什麼也不用管的生活，以及在花瓣和蜂蜜建成的閨房裡盡情纏綿。 

奧塔別克嘶聲發出幾句詛咒，一開始還忍在呼氣下，當他第五次嘗試讓火絨箱搞出一點不那麼可悲的火光、卻依然失敗的時候，就變得越發大聲。 

大部分的樹精都是安靜、機敏的生物，只想要自己靜靜待著。去年JJ把奧塔別克派去跟一群樹人交涉，告訴它們正在興建中的水壩工程會暫時影響到水源供應，而他發現它們其實相當理性，只是容易忘記人類的身體有多柔軟易折。 

這件事情似乎沒被遺忘。反過來說，顯然現在他受到的攻擊全都衝著這點來的。 

奧塔別克閃過一次巨大樹枝的槌擊，不過沒躲過像鞭子一樣的小枝條，剛好逮住他的膝蓋。他設法用劍切開，讓那個樹人濺出火熱的樹液、發出憤怒的咆哮，不過他已經受傷了。疼痛從腿上爆出，讓他摔倒，火絨箱從手裡滑落，摔在礫石地上彈了開來。他笨拙地用那隻空著的手撐住身體，手腕傳來了輕微的痛感。 

在他能站起來之前，一隻像是腐爛樹墩的腳踹上他的肋骨，把他整個踢翻，他躺在地上、感覺空氣突然從肺裡消失。 

 _這才不是真的_ ，奧塔別克憤怒地、同樣不可置信地想著。他可以嚐到舌頭後方的鐵鏽味。大雨滂沱落進他眼底，讓他的手滑得握不住劍柄。 

樹墩靠近了，是一團荊棘和粗糙的樹皮組成的。那腐爛的濕葉子的氣味衝進奧塔別克的鼻子，讓他幾乎作嘔。他頭暈目眩，全身的肌肉都在尖叫，而他仍然沒法呼吸，不過他還是得設法移動── 

起初奧塔別克覺得他看到的是閃電。電光火石之間一道金色，從天邊墜下，正正擊中了應該是那棵樹的臉部，讓它踉蹌著後退。接著奧塔別克覺得那是團影子：一團憤怒的黑雲。一陣拔尖的聲音，從狹小的喉嚨中衝出挑戰的尖叫。 

即便根本不可能，那棵樹仍開始燃燒。 

奧塔別克逼迫空氣吸進肺部，一次、又一次。他抓緊劍柄，掙扎地站起身，準備好要重新加入戰局。但那看起來不像一場戰鬥。那棵樹已經陷入地獄，它持續不絕的尖叫幾乎蓋過火焰和雷電的劈啪聲，奧塔別克看著它搖搖晃晃地多踩了幾步路，接著轟隆一聲倒下。

那陣閃電影子，有著跟席琳等寬的翼幅，繞著那毫無動靜、燃燒著的大棵樹妖很快地飛了兩圈，好像在欣賞自己的作品。好像在說， **你瞧** ？

他變成的老虎比圖畫上的版本更加鮮麗多彩，火鳥則沒那麼鮮明：牠並不是猩紅、橙和金色的燦亮混合。反而更像某種介於雉雞和老鷹之間的形狀，周身是滑亮的黑色，帶著一些清晰的粉與紅斑。翅膀和尾巴上的羽毛尖端閃著金色火光，雨點碰上那些火光就消散不見。

奧塔別克剛好有足夠的時間仔細端詳這些細節，直到他受傷的腳決定它已經不堪負荷，突兀地垮下。

當奧塔別克摔在地上時，火鳥變回尤里，衝向前、徑直跪在石與泥中，瞪著奧塔別克的膝蓋，好像他是故意把褲子和皮肉撕破的。

「我以為你應該很擅長這些，」尤里說。

一串笑聲像泡泡一樣在奧塔別克的肋骨下撲騰，這同時也挺疼的。他不太舒服地意識到尤里剛剛才救了他的命。他想知道自己能不能就這樣離開，假裝沒發生過。尤里盯著他的眼神表示這不太可能。

尤里說，聽起來更諷刺而不抱希望，「我不認為你現在會覺得自己對我有所虧欠，對吧？」

「沒有，」奧塔別克說。「我沒有要你來幫忙。」 

「值得一試，」尤里說。他的頭髮軟塌塌的、在雨中浸成深色。他對著奧塔別克腿上的血皺眉──奧塔別克可以告訴他這雨混著血水，讓傷口看起來比實際上更嚴重──而他的手臂擱到奧塔別克背後，像是結實的樹枝一樣，幫他坐正身體。 

「沒錯，」奧塔別克說。「永遠別輕言放棄。」 

尤裡臉上的皺眉消失，成了某種驚惶的，某種讓他的稚氣在經過無盡的歲月之後，仍能閃閃發光的事物，而奧塔別克傾身向前吻他，就因為他想這麼做。 

這是個輕而隨意，一種 **感謝** 的吻。當奧塔別克退了開來，尤里的眼睛睜得大大的。 

奧塔別克張開嘴想用一句乾巴巴的評論打破這陣緊繃的沉默。他沒能說出口。尤里往他胸前覆上一掌，把他推到地上，滑下身充滿決心地開始第二個吻。 

奧塔別克之前沒計畫到這些。他也沒預料、或想像到尤里的吻會是什麼樣的。奧塔別克這輩子吻過的人並不多，而他的對象也全都比他更有經驗。 

尤里的吻，或奧塔別克的回吻中都不帶任何的老練。感覺像是他們正在重新研究這個動作該怎麼進行。尤里一手揪著奧塔別克的頭髮，而他帶著一種粗野的、奧塔別克從來沒想過的急切吻著，即便他的確曾想過尤里的吻；即便他曾躺在床上，閉上眼睛後任自己描繪尤里那雙銳利的綠色眼睛。 

妖精的壽命與根脈最深最古老的樹一樣長。而那種時間觀會抹去所有急切感，奧塔別克曾經這麼想過。他很高興自己錯了。 

空氣既沉悶又冰冷，但尤里濕潤的臉頰在奧塔別克的掌心下好溫暖，他的嘴唇甚至更暖，又熱又甜，像是太過倉促地品嘗陳年好酒，堪堪落在舒適的邊緣，向下燒灼出一道璀璨，直到奧塔別克不知道他胃裡的感受，究竟是來自魔法還是純粹原始的慾望。 

奧塔別克在忘記自己的狀況，把尤里拉得更近、雙腿碰到他自己的腿時，痛得輕輕咕噥了一聲。尤里拉開了距離，而奧塔別克坐起身，在這個午後第二次喘不過氣來。 

尤里臉色酡紅。他的眼神狂野，瞳色幾乎全部變成了金，只剩一點點綠意停留在深處。僅僅這一次，奧塔別克不覺得尤里正在為能佔到便宜做任何盤算。 

現在仍在下雨。奧塔別克得要把他現在身上穿的所有衣物在火堆前烤乾，還要給他的靴子和武器清理上油。他想到維克多燦爛的笑容和JJ的收成報告。還有尤里，仍在抗爭著的尤里，調皮、美麗又如花崗岩一般執拗。 

「把我的力量給你，」奧塔別克慢慢的說。「具體來說，到底要做些什麼？」

 

＊＊＊

 

奧塔別克說可以用自己的刀，但尤里拿出了一把有著結實握把、刃面的倒影中藏著古怪綠意的刀。就這把刀的大小來看，拿在手裡比預期的感覺輕得多。他們倆席地而坐，兩人之間的碗，也是用同樣的材質鑄成的。 

奧塔別克把一邊袖子推高，將刀子放到手腕細薄的皮膚上，用目光搜尋一條比較明顯、位置不會太深的血管。他的皮膚起了雞皮疙瘩。綠色刀子上的倒影似乎在晃動，而後奧塔別克發現是他的手在顫抖。 

「你不是一定要這麼做，」尤里說。他聽起來很緊張。 

奧塔別克受過比這更嚴重的傷。他 **昨天** 就受過比這更嚴重的傷，雖然傷口已經整齊縫好，走路時也不太會痛了。但他這輩子都在試著避開受傷的可能，不要自找苦吃，而不知怎地，過去與當下之間的差別，就像施了咒的迷霧，把他的手凍在原地。  

他呼了口氣，將刀子遞向尤里。 

尤里臉色發白。「不要！」 

「如果我都能做到這樣，尤里，」奧塔別克說，「那 **你** 就可以來做這個部分。」 

「好啦。」尤里抓回那把刀。 

「你要我說什麼我都會說。來。我把這提供給你，不收報酬，」奧塔別克說，把手腕再往前伸了一些，用另一隻手撐住。 

現在輪到尤里在奧塔別克的血管上握著刀了。尤里慢慢呼吸了幾次，而奧塔別克好奇這整件事情最後是否仍然會失敗，因為他們兩個今天都不敢見血。 

然後尤里向前吻了奧塔別克的臉頰，非常輕柔地，然後將那把刀切進奧塔別克的手腕，消解了他們之間的緊張。 

如果分文未取地給予，這樣事物的力量就會增加。也可以不受限制地歸還。奧塔別克這輩子都很清楚這點，像是他知道不要吃妖精給的食物，或者在妖精圈裡跳任何一步舞。奧塔別克覺得很有趣，尤里從來沒想到只要 **問他** 就好，不過這顯然不是妖精做事情的方式。沒那麼直接了當。他們想要什麼，就要靠贏來取得。 

尤里安靜地看著血珠滾落，一隻手托著臉頰，手肘擱在交叉的腿上。奧塔別克看著尤里，他現在的模樣既熟悉又陌生，注入了新的記憶：我已經吻過了你，我知道你的味道。我還想知道更多。奧塔別克感覺他像是往眼前舉起一顆真理之石，透過中心的孔洞凝視他的整段人生，終於找到了某些一直存在的事物。或者更像是本應有著什麼的地方，卻發現那兒一無所有。是一種似曾相識的缺憾、一段佯裝成心滿意足的裂口。 

裝了半碗之後奧塔別克開始感到虛弱，他覺得這應該就是這麼做的目的。碗裡的血應該要開始凝結、變深，但沒有。仍然是莓果紅的液體。 

最後尤里說，「這樣應該夠了，」然後將綠色的刀刃平放在奧塔別克淌血的手腕上。冒出一股寒冷的感覺，像是一塊滑溜的冰片，而當尤里將刀子拿開之後，那切口已經結痂了。 

尤里把刀放下，將碗挪到自己面前。看著尤里淺色的頭髮映在血紅的表面，讓奧塔別克覺得更暈了。 

「現在要做什麼？」奧塔別克說。「你確定你沒有要喝嗎？因為我需要一些警告。我得看別的地方。」 

「 **他媽的才沒有** ，」尤里說，表情驚恐。「我以前沒有真的做過，不過我想──」 

尤里把手指探進那碗奧塔別克的血中。他的表情從恐慌轉為挑剔，不過他還是將繼續將手腕埋進，然後穿了過去，探到比碗更深的地方。他在幾乎伸進手肘的深度停了下來，嘴巴滿意地抿起。 

他把手流暢地抽起，拿出了一把刀，銀亮纖長，散發著似乎能夠將血珠蒸發的光芒。 

奧塔別克瞪著它看。他不知道要說什麼。 **這比我原先想得還要更具體一點？**  

尤里站起身，擺出了擊劍的姿勢。他變換了幾個不同的動作，用一種複雜的方式揮舞著那把刀，幾乎像在跳舞。他的雙腳輕快，但他給人的感覺變得更紮實了，比較不再那麼虛無飄渺，從他臉上閃耀著的兇狠笑容溢出了堅定感。

奧塔別克好想碰碰他。 

奧塔別克說，「這就是你想要的嗎？」

尤里把劍垂下，點點頭，他開口，聲音裡帶著滿足，「現在我準備好要贏了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

整個王國裡面散落著許多通往妖精宮廷的通道。尤里領著奧塔別克經過一個瀑布，穿過一條短短的、聞起來有鹽味的隧道，然後從樹林中走出。奧塔別克已經準備好要評論這整個過程有多虎頭蛇尾，但一看到維克多的宮廷裡面，已經聚滿了來看王位挑戰的觀眾時，又吞了回去。

這兒既不是一片廣場，也不是一座殿堂。沒有任何鋪張優美的陳設。這給人的印象就像是個聚滿了帳篷和小屋的城鎮，大家都在做著自己份內的事，然後一整片樹林就這樣從聚落中 **長出** ，把一些住家托到樹枝上，剩下其它的就沿著樹幹築屋，或是挖起地洞作防禦，直到小溪開始流過其間，而不同種類的茂密花藤垂墜在一整片森林中。

地上已經準備好了一圈用石頭圍起的圓圈。所有人看起來都沒在注意它。這裡的氣氛就像是奧塔別克參加過的宮廷宴會，雖然要在幾個小時、多喝幾輪酒之後，才會從拘謹守禮慢慢讓情緒鬆懈到現在的狀態。

抬頭挺胸直直走向維克多的尤里，一路伴隨著周圍的竊竊私語和目光。妖精國王馬上就能吸引到別人的注意，他正跟一小群人談笑著，身上披掛著一片冰藍色的斗篷，像是海濤的泡沫浪尖正自他肩上傾瀉。奧塔別克的心裡出現了 **雍容華貴** 這個詞，像是一只落在地上宣戰的長手套，不願退讓。

「這是奧塔別克，」尤里跟維克多說。「他就是那個把力量借我的人。」

奧塔別克眨眼，這麼大膽的話語有點嚇到他了──即便他知道尤里會這樣提出，一定是為了符合規則，因為尤里是個愛惡作劇的妖精，但他從頭到尾都只會公平競爭──然後鞠躬。維克多瞥了一眼尤里掛在腰間的劍，挑起眉毛。可能是讚賞的表情，也可能是嘲笑。這很難說。

「瞧瞧這個，」維克多說。「 **我的** 幸運物在哪呢，勇利？」

奧塔別克艱難地忍住不要變換表情，也不要多看兩眼，因為他真的沒發現站在維克多身旁的人就是勝生勇利。

奧塔別克第一眼覺得勇利看起來很普通。此時此刻，穿著與宮廷裡其他的妖精一樣華貴的勇利，看起來有些不真實，除了他的眼睛，依然是溫暖柔和的棕色。有一條花藤垂到他肩上。奧塔別克看著它像打呵欠一樣開出了一朵粉色的花，而勇利漫不經心地將它撥開。奧塔別克記得尤里說，勇利 _沒能發揮他的能力_ 。那能力現在已經相當清楚了。

勇利朝著維克多露出的微笑就像當時他在農場上露出的一樣。「我不知道我還需要帶任何東西來呢，」勇利說。

維克多受傷的表情顯然只是玩笑。不過勇利看起來沉思了一番。他探進長袍的高領中，用手指摸索著拿出一條細細的鍊子，掠過頭頂。鍊子下懸著一枚金戒指。

「這個可以嗎？」他緊張的問。

維克多看起來像是開心得要爆炸了。他垂下頭讓勇利為他戴上項鍊。維克多將銀髮全部撩過鍊子，把長髮綁成一個馬尾。這樣打鬥比較安全，奧塔別克這麼覺得。

「你準備好了就能開始，尤里，」維克多說。

尤里的目光從那枚金戒抽開。他點點頭，轉身走向決鬥圈。維克多迎向奧塔別克的注視，對他明亮又莊重地眨了下眼。奧塔別克不知道這是什麼意思。他跟著尤里走。

「奧塔別克！」克里斯多夫說。JJ的大使出現在奧塔別克身旁。他手裡拿著一只木杯，維克多可能即將遜位的狀況，看起來完全沒影響到他。

「我沒料到會在這裡見到你。你知道在外交上是不殺別國朝臣的對吧？或者你是來這邊支援其中一方的？」

奧塔別克說，「對，」看不出有什麼需要說謊的原因。

「那是什麼意思？」他朝勇利的方向點點頭。「維克多已經贏得他的心了嗎？」

「很難說，」克里斯說，帶著燦爛的笑容。「勇利相當堅決表示他只是暫時接受邀請，來支持維克多的決鬥。我不確定他的舉動是不是幫忙的意思。不過維克多是那種一開始決定要得到整顆水果，就不會只滿足於只啃一口的人。」

奧塔別克同意地點頭。克里斯切換到政治交際模式，留心向附近的兩個妖精介紹奧塔別克，那兩位正坐在圓木上，顯然佔了一個最好的位置來看決鬥。奧塔別克順應禮節地點頭示意。但除了從米菈髮上流瀉的泉水氣息，以及對格奧爾基嚴峻陰森的下顎的印象之外，他也沒有記住多少內容。他一直在看尤里。

當維克多走近那個圓環時，四周陷入沉寂。一陣響亮如喇叭的聲音從靜默中升起，雖然奧塔別克不知道那聲音從哪來的。

「注意！」有人喊道。「注意。」

更多的喇叭聲響起。尤里一手握著劍，正繞著小圈走。他對上奧塔別克的雙眼，而奧塔別克不知道該怎麼做，走到了石圈的邊緣。

「這種華麗更符合你的期待嗎？」尤里輕聲說。

奧塔別克點頭。他不想再多取笑他，現在不想。尤里的呼吸深沉，而他的頭髮看起來又變得像羽毛了。如果奧塔別克現在觸摸尤里的皮膚，他不知道會不會感受到鱗片，或是會讓那尖銳得像鳥爪一樣的指甲給自己掙得一道抓傷。

尤里突然轉身直直面對他。石頭砌成的邊界隔在他們的腳邊。

「吻我，」尤里要求道。

「為了好運？」

「為了我。」

奧塔別克吻了他，一手擱在尤里頸間，一手摸索著尤里的手，片刻間忘記了那隻手正握著劍。當他碰到那把由自己的力量鑄成的武器時，一種像是觸電般的奇怪感覺竄上奧塔別克的指尖。同樣的麻痺感，當他結束與尤里的吻時也在唇上閃爍。

尤里挺起肩膀，沒再多說什麼，轉頭走向圓圈的中心。

「我不知道尤里骨子裡這麼浪漫，」格奧爾基說。他聽起來相當贊同。

「浪漫，」奧塔別克說。

米菈和格奧爾基突然將注意力放到他身上，讓他意識到他們覺得他是對這個詞彙感到不滿。他沒有。他正在試圖釐清這個詞、它的發音，試圖讓它變得更加妥貼。奧塔別克總是覺得浪漫若不是一種他父母之間存有的，舒適平凡的感受，就會像是某種巨大到會摧毀世界的事物。而不是在這兩種狀況之間：當他認出任何一種型態的尤里時，呼息中竄過的閃電。一種快樂、一種親暱。那是一種愉悅的感受，而其下，像結冰表面下的黑色流水，橫亙著他自知的，如果尤里要求的不是 **吻** 、如果他反而再次要奧塔別克將血管割開，他也會這麼做的。

「趁著還有機會的時候盡情享受吧。」格奧爾基發出一聲深沉的嘆息，看向別處。

「他上個世紀愛上了一個凡人，」米菈對奧塔別克低聲說。「那結束的 **並不好** 。」

在圓圈裡，維克多已經取下了他的披肩，這舉動顯得很明智。他自己的劍是一柄有著精巧護手的金劍，或至少是黃金的顏色。奧塔別克覺得真金對一般場合下使用的武器來說會太過柔軟了，所以那把劍絕對不是金子做的。

尤里和維克多握了手。氣氛逐漸緊繃。

同樣的聲音宣布道，「開始。」

奧塔別克發現自己看的時候不自主地緊握起拳，指甲掐進肉裡。看誰先見血。尤里曾經向他解釋道。但現在他們看起來已經升格到想要殺了對方。維克多修長的肢體似乎就是為了這類的戰鬥所生，而他身後的長髮就像是有生命一樣甩動。他移動得非常迅速、一刻也不停止，也幾乎沒有時間可以讓他喘息。

尤里的臉色維持著克制的怒意。當他沒能認出維克多的佯攻，或是當維克多招架住他投去的一擊時，他的唇就會往下彎。不過他成守勢時，擋下了每一次朝他發出的刺擊與砍擊，劍刃相撞、切磋又分離，一次又一次，一首無休無止的樂曲。

「我從來沒看過有人能撐這麼久，」米菈說，才過了一段顯然相當短的時間。

「這種挑戰經常發生嗎？」奧塔別克問。他下一刻就意識到，「經常」這個概念對他與米菈而言可能截然不同，她才用一種隨意的方式說起 **上個世紀，** 口吻就像凡人說起 **昨天** 。

她歪歪腦袋。「有一陣子沒見過了。而這通常不是很認真的，有些時候只是舉辦節慶的理由。讓維克多可以炫耀。這裡也沒人真的能與他匹配。」

「尤里是認真的，」奧塔別克說。

米菈露出了可愛的笑容。她用手撐住後仰的身體。「尤里總是認真的，」她說，帶著喜愛的語調。

決鬥仍在持續。圓圈裡的雙方都開始粗喘。奧塔別克從沒想過尤里可以把劍耍成這樣。有很多技巧只能在雙人決鬥中派上用場，來對抗另一個使用同種武器的人，不過有幾招奧塔別克堅持要讓尤里教他，不管會發生什麼事。

維克多使出猛力的一擊讓尤里退到了石圈邊緣。尤里用比蜂鳥拍翅更快的速度瞥了一眼，確保他的雙腳都還在圈裡。他的攻擊被鎖死了。奧塔別克看到他的臉色，非常清楚這點。

然後尤里推向前，帶著一種在這種角度、這種劣勢下似乎根本不可能的猛擊，讓維克多踉蹌著後退。尤里的劍閃現，淺淺揮過。

維克多的手拍向上臂，拿開時沾著血。他看了一下掌心，然後把血甩開，大笑起來，笑聲純粹而疲憊，在這陣靜默中顯得非常清晰。

尤里搖搖晃晃地佔在原地，一會之後單膝落地，又撐著自己再站起來。

當維克多扔下他的劍，仍然笑著對尤里鞠躬時，觀眾們的喊叫和喝采從四面八方聚集起來。幾乎在一瞬間就打破了緊繃的氣氛，人們開始湊成小堆聊天，或是去拿更多的飲料。注意力已經不再集中到那個圓圈上了。

「就這樣？」奧塔別克對米菈說，半信半疑地。

「就這樣。」

「我以為會有某種……儀式。交接王冠之類的。」

「噢，大概等下會有吧。」她聽起來很開心。「維克多喜歡那種事情。不過維克多的血一落地時這事情就結束了。」

維克多在奧塔別克所見過最優雅的頓首之後站直身體。他叫道，「我真為你驕傲，尤里！」然後帶著大大的笑容和更大的擁抱跳向前。

「放開我啦！混蛋！」尤里抗議，在維克多的袖子裡窒息。

維克多把一個咒罵連連的尤里擠壓到滿意之後，直接略過所有人，直直走向坐在格奧爾基對面觀戰的勇利。勇利踏進圓圈，快速地抱了抱他。

「我很抱歉，維克多，」勇利真誠地說。「你打得真好。」

「對呀，超爛的，實在太令人失望了。」維克多說。「現在嘛。你說你不會跟妖精國王在一起。那現在看起來我已經不再是啦。」他的藍眼睛睜得大大的，真的在蹦蹦跳跳。看起來跟先前那個驕傲又兇惡的鬥士簡直判若兩人。

勇利自己看起來處在不敢置信與神采飛揚之間，好像他終於明白自己在哪、發生了什麼事。

「我想是吧，」勇利說，「再多一個人來幫忙收割也不錯？」

維克多做個鬼臉，不過又把勇利攬進懷裡，深深地吻他。

「我這個季節可以跟你待在一起囉？」

「你可以永遠留下來，」勇利脫口而出，盯著維克多的嘴唇不放，整個人變得通紅。

奧塔別克讓他們兩人獨處，轉而去跟尤里站在一起。他覺得有一點尷尬。尤里還在圓圈裡面，接受大家的鞠躬、握手與宮廷裡大半優雅的祝賀姿勢。他看起來有點像他才剛往碗裡滴滿血，又有點像是可以攀高、輕鬆地摘下成把星星，一如從藤蔓上摘下葡萄。在他周身散發著的，那股掌握了絕對力量的感覺，是很陌生的。

「如果維克多想要讓位，」在致意的工作告一段落之後，奧塔別克說，「他為什麼不直接這麼做就好了？」

「讓位？」尤里聽起來很震驚。「你不能這麼做。我告訴過你，那不是──王位必須要透過真正的挑戰來轉移，不然這塊土地不會同意，也不會認得他的主人，然後……」

他沒再說下去。他們兩個朝著維克多和勇利看了一會兒，他們的額頭靠在一塊，帶著那種除了彼此整個世界都不存在的笑容。

「我他媽要殺了他，」尤里嘶聲說。

「你剛不是才試過嗎？」

尤里沒管他。「那個混帳！我 **不敢相信** 他會陷得這麼深！」

奧塔別克聳肩。「反正全都解決了。」

尤里的眉頭昭示著這個話題將會招來更多風雨，不過他吐出一口氣，把注意力放回奧塔別克身上。他將手握住劍柄。

「我們來把這也解決吧，」尤里說。「奧塔別克‧阿爾金。你所自願給予我的，我以雙倍歸還予你。」

然後他抽回手臂，望進奧塔別克的雙眼，拔出那把劍插進奧塔別克的心臟。

奧塔別克噎著了，他全身在肋骨四周緊繃著，等著痛苦的來臨。但那並不是真的疼痛。那是覺得會痛的想法，而他的胸口感覺像是有人倒了一壺熱茶進去，充盈著、填補著、灌注著，直到他溢滿、爆裂，直到那股熱意流了出來，竄向所有肌肉、穿過每一寸細小的血管，直到每根手指腳趾的頂端。

尤里不斷不斷地推進，直到連鑲著珠寶的柄端都消失。他有一會兒將手掌平貼在奧塔別克的胸口，接著垂下頭。

奧塔別克正急促地呼吸著。他的身體裡翻攪滾動著強到可怕的力量。他看著尤里，他身體的每一寸都叫他試試看。他可以不費一份力地將尤里舉高過頭，他可以把他按進柔軟的草地裡，吻他直到土壤沉陷而泉水湧上他的四肢。

「這個部份不會持續太久，」尤里說，看著他。「而你會需要的。」

「這是什麼意思？」

「這是傳統，」尤里說，往前踏得更近一些。奧塔別克抱住他，這個舉動感覺已經完全不需思索、再自然不過。「抱緊我。你只要這麼做就好。」

奧塔別克說，「什麼──」然後尤里變形了。

這很幸運，如果這裡真的有所謂的幸運的話，那就會是當他雙臂環繞著的身體突然脹大時，奧塔別克第一直覺反應是把手抓得更緊。即便如此，他的手也讓一團巨大溫暖的肌肉團給撐到兩旁，他被撲倒在地，撐在他身體上的壓力之重幾乎讓他不能呼吸。他受傷的膝蓋一陣陣抗議。當那隻老虎露出牙齒咆哮時，雷鳴穿透奧塔別克的身體──奧塔別克將臉埋進老虎的胸口，在相當程度的恐慌中想著， **抓緊了** ──然後試著抵擋其中一只正在攻擊位置的爪子。

接著奧塔別克就抱著空氣了。他掙扎著集中注意力，感覺到胸口熱脹扭動的東西，然後笨拙地抓住了那隻蛇。牠上次有尖牙嗎？牠看起來帶毒嗎？沒時間回想了。他抓起長袍蓋住牠的頭，無視在手腕上盤聚的蛇身，感覺像是逐漸收縮的鐵藤蔓，而他一直抓著那扭動帶鱗的身體。

他抱住了下一次變出的型體，讓鳥的腦袋罩在同樣的一團布料中。席琳的皮革眼罩突兀地閃過他的腦海。蒼白的翅膀瘋狂撲扇，奧塔別克幾乎抓不住了，不過他滾了一圈，把渡鴉困在他身體下。他聚集肌肉裡湧進的力量，維持在原地，那猛烈的拍翅逐漸變得更加輕微，成了一團憤怒的毛球，絕望地想要脫逃。

貓的型態幾乎需要比老虎更多的力量，因為牠的柔軟和靈巧，像是一副骨架用絲線串連在一起，塞滿了一團團滑膩的羊毛球。奧塔別克一手按在牠脖子後方，一手壓在牠胸口，當小小的爪子抓向他露出的皮膚時咬緊牙。他緊緊抓住。

接著他的鼻子充滿了噁心的焦味和皮肉灼傷的嘶嘶聲。他想著， **羽毛** ，然後除了這感覺有多疼之外，再也想不到任何東西。他設法把臉轉向一旁，專心找到新鮮空氣而不是煙燻與驚恐的氣味。這隻火鳥是所有型態中最糟糕的綜合體，強壯結實、容易滑溜還一直啄他，但最糟糕的還是燒著他手掌的火焰。

這是場戰鬥，奧塔別克想。你知道怎麼戰鬥。

「你可以放手了，」尤里的聲音說道。

奧塔別克呼出一口氣。

現在他是尤里了，是他自己嬌小金髮的外型，正平躺著困在奧塔別克下方。奧塔別克的雙手擱在尤里腦袋兩側，承著他的重量，燒傷的地方烙著疼痛。

「我從來沒想到要這麼做，」奧塔別克誠實地說。

尤里瞪著他。舔了舔唇、清了清喉嚨，然後非常輕柔地說。「讓我起來，奧塔別克。」

他感覺起身的時候所有人都在看他們。維克多和勇利站得很近，克里斯多夫也是，他微笑著舉起酒杯，以及一次點頭，奧塔別克覺得那應該是在表達他的佩服。

「拿水來，」尤里說，提高音量。他的聲音裡出現了一種先前並不存在的權威。

米菈走了過來。她捧起雙手，而清水就從其中汨汨湧出。她讓水流出、澆在奧塔別克起滿水泡的手上，是一股美好的清涼，而當水流過他的掌心後，就只剩下平滑痊癒的皮膚了。奧塔別克彎彎手指，疲憊地伸縮幾次拳頭，接著握住尤里的雙手。

「我終於抓到你了，」尤里說，看起來沾沾自喜。 

「是他抓到你了，你該這麼說，」維克多插嘴道。 

「什麼？」奧塔別克說。 

「你撐下來了，阿爾金，」維克多說。「恭喜你啊！你得一直留著他了。」

尤里翻了個白眼，好像在表示這兩者之間的差別根本就不值一提。

「為什麼勝生不用為你做這種事？」

這會插進談話裡的是克里斯：「維克多是元素妖精，不是變形妖精。」

「如果必須這麼做的話，我會做的。」勇利堅定地說。

維克多朝他燦爛地笑了。「當然啦。你會表現得非常出色的。」

奧塔別克想起了某件事情。他回頭看向尤里。「你說 **這一部份不會持續太久** 。那其它部分是什麼？」

「噢，」尤里說。他看起來頓住了。

「你給了他什麼？」維克多問奧塔別克。優雅的手比向奧塔別克的胸膛。「顯然是你的力量，但你真正給了什麼？」

「我的血，」奧塔別克說。「為什麼問這個？」

維克多大笑，他的雙眼閃著愉悅的光。「你自願給出的一切，尤里都會成倍歸還。現在你身體裡有妖精的血了，阿爾金。我得說，量還挺多的。」 

奧塔別克抬手想要摸摸自己的耳尖，但決定現在真的 **不是** 應付這種變化的好時機，所以又把手放下了。 

「我沒覺得有什麼不同，」他說。他的確沒有，現在那股力量感已經褪去了。 

「你大概也不會感覺到，」維克多說。「感覺不了多少。你可能要等到二十年後才會開始有意識，發現你從現在開始就一點也沒變老。」 

「尤里，」過了很長一段停頓後，奧塔別克說，「我們得要好好談談。」 

「別這麼誇張，」維克多說。聽到這句話連勇利都瞪他一眼。對他自己深深的道貌岸然豪不在乎，維克多又繼續說道，「這種魔法交換全是以自願為基礎。如果你真的想要的話，我確定這是可以撤銷的。」 

「不要！」尤里猛地說道。 

「不要？」奧塔別克說。 

尤里傾身吻他。這不是個溫柔的吻。這感覺像是刀子正在割開他的皮膚。奧塔別克會願意放棄幾乎所有一切，只為在——在他現在不管有多長的人生中，每一天都能得到這樣的吻。

「我得到你了，」尤里說，聲音堅硬如鐵。「而我會永遠為你而戰。」

 

 

「你確定嗎？」阿莉婭說，當奧塔別克將塔莎珪的轡頭交給她的時候，眼睛睜得大大的。 

「我現在留下她也沒有什麼意義了，」奧塔別克說。「我會讓她很錯亂。」 

塔莎珪仍然很愛奧塔別克，但他的存在會讓她焦躁不安。她會一直擔憂地嗅聞他的四周，好像要找出他身上到底放了什麼魔法物品，猛地跑開、又疲倦地折返回來。 

奧塔別克還在實驗階段。他發現他還不算真正的妖精，所以鐵戒指傷不了他，不過戴太久還是會發熱。 

「帶她去打獵，」奧塔別克建議道。「她不太適合那些我通常會遇到的獵物，不過她對馴鷹人來說再好不過了。」

阿莉婭扔下轡頭，雙手抱住他，笑了起來。

「噢！」她叫道，當奧塔別克回抱她的時候。「貝卡，我的肋骨啦！」

奧塔別克連忙鬆開她。不管維克多和尤里怎麼說，他都變得更強壯了，即便不像他剛收回劍的時候，力量瞬間在他周身肆虐的感覺。他不再覺得自己需要後援才能打倒夢魔了，即便是在夜裡也一樣。

「謝謝你，」阿莉婭說。

這一個輕鬆解決。奧塔別克想，接著走向城市西方的商業區。

果不其然，札伊娜吼了好一會兒，還罵他是天殺的智障。接著她讓他坐下為他梳頭髮，這個習慣會讓他們兩個都平靜下來。札伊娜告訴他有個英俊的治療師每周都來買藥水，而且他幾乎要鼓起勇氣約她去吃晚餐了。她一邊拿自己的髮油抹在奧塔別克頭髮比較長的部分，那裡有一綹變成白骨色的頭髮，正落在他一邊眼睛上。她接著逼奧塔別克講出所有鮮血魔法的細節，邊用剃刀刮起他腦勺下半部的頭髮，比以往更加小心地將碎髮收起。

「半妖精，」她說，將頭髮抖進一個小罐裡，四處找標籤貼上。「這應該會有些用處。不知道這跟哥布林的鬃毛會不會有類似的屬性？都是 **變形的** 生物，你知道的，然後——噢，這或許可以用在我在老書裡找到的配方，有一種平息海浪的粉末，那種我一直都沒機會嘗試，因為這年頭 **哪裡也找不到** 活的小薑餅人了——」

奧塔別克大笑。「能派上用場真好。」

札伊娜把罐子標好，把它放到一個架上，走回椅子後面。她將手擱在他肩上。奧塔別克往後靠著她的肚子。

「你不生氣嗎？」她說。

「我有一點生氣，」奧塔別克承認。「我們會談談的。」

「沒錯。 **談談** 。」札伊娜用力戳了一下奧塔別克頸子上的一個位置，就落在耳朵下方，那裡突然就蹦出一陣疼痛。

奧塔別克縮了下。冒出一段清晰的記憶，看到尤里的身體在他懷裡，尤里渴望的唇如燒紅的鐵，熾熱地貼著他的皮膚，烙下戳記。

「也會談談其它事情，」他說。

札伊娜笑了起來，推他一把，奧塔別克站起身。

「快滾吧，弟弟，」她笑著說。「我還有訂單要處理呢。」

＊＊＊ 

跟勇利不同，奧塔別克不會拒絕在花瓣和蜂蜜織就的閨房中與妖精國王做愛。

嘛，如果對象是維克多的話他就會拒絕了。

不過現在妖精的統治者變成了尤里。渾身震顫著力量、躺在奧塔別克胸前，半夢半醒的尤里，長髮如黃金融成的河流一樣流散，而他銳利的唇角終於放軟。奧塔別克將他托高一些，吻他的唇。他當時是對的，他這輩子都不會厭倦這麼做。

尤里在吻裡嘆息，他的手臂繞著奧塔別克的脖頸。奧塔別克一路撫著他的身體下滑，捏了捏，掌心貼合著尤里臀部的曲線。尤里動動身體，磨蹭著他，而他們一直吻到奧塔別克不再意識到時間的流逝：慵懶、毫無目的的吻，沒有任何用意，只是一波溫柔的潮汐、快意的水流，與奧塔別克的身體裡蔓延開來的魔法，一切都融進肌膚相親的感覺，以及尤里喉嚨裡發出的聲響中。

最後尤里的吻變得更有企圖心、用上了更多牙齒，他往奧塔別克的唇角落下了最後一個更像是吮咬的吻，接著滾到一旁。他坐起身從床頭櫃的水罐裡倒了杯水。 

奧塔別克也坐起身。枕頭散得到處都是，瀰漫著像是碾碎花朵的氣味。 

這一切都非常舒適，但奧塔別克還是要堅持讓他們倆也在他家待一些時間，因為他家裡連一些無法形容的地方都開始長出蜘蛛網了，而這裡的一切都處在完美的溫度下， **無時無刻** 。秋天就要到了，而奧塔別克開始想念起發現早晨空氣冷到有些不舒服的驚訝，迫使你要舒舒服服地待在毯子裡面。在冬天裡，他想要感覺尤里依偎著他的體溫，想要在外頭下雪時，跟尤里在毯子織成的窩中緩慢從容地纏綿。

「我先前在跟米菈說話，」奧塔別克說，擺擺手婉拒尤里沉默著提供的水杯。「她跟其他的水精靈在灰湖深處找到了水怪。他們覺得應該是一隻待產中的六腳湖螈。他們明天會向你稟報。」 

尤里再次放下他的杯子。「你想要我聘你去處理它嗎？」 

「你想要聘誰都可以，」奧塔別克說，「但 **我** 是最厲害的。而且我的開價很合理。」 

尤里翻個白眼，但他還是點點頭。他們倆都知道奧塔別克跟勇利一樣不適應這樣的閒適。奧塔別克喜歡他的那種狩獵生活，他享受挑戰，知道他會讓這個世界變得更加安全。 

「噢，」奧塔別克說，突然想起什麼。他從環繞著床邊的光滑岩石上撿起一個皮革包裹。「我有禮物要給你。」 

尤里將臉頰靠在膝頭，笑得像隻貓。每次他露出那個模樣時，奧塔別克總會覺得能聽到他發出了克制一些的老虎低咆。 

「我喜歡禮物。」

奧塔別克拿出了一個絲絨小袋，將項鍊倒在手掌上。精緻的設計美麗地閃著光。

尤里驚訝地抬起頭，雙眼幾乎與那金屬一樣晶亮。 

「你送我一條項鍊，」尤里說。 

「對。」 

「你知道我之前說喜鵲的事情是假的，對吧？」 

「 **我不知道呢** 。真的嗎？」

 

尤里咧嘴笑，拿起項鍊，舉得更近一些仔細檢視細節。「這是純金，」他說。 

奧塔別克說，「JJ答應過我，如果我能把維克多一不高興就把天氣搞亂的事情處理好，就送我一袋黃金。他覺得我的解決方式不太尋常。不過他也沒法跟我爭辯結果。」 

尤里瞪著他一會兒，項鍊垂在他的指間。 

「你——你做這些都是有目的的？」他結結巴巴地說，用一邊膝蓋推推奧塔別克。「你為什麼沒跟我說？」 

奧塔別克挑起眉毛，無動於衷地，碰了碰他頭上那綹白色頭髮。 

尤里咬著下唇，移開目光。他們大概還沒談完這件事情。不過至少，他們還有很多時間可以慢慢談。 

奧塔別克說，「我並沒有想好計畫。我是即興發揮。每個人都知道柳樹湖有一個妖精盤據，但我不知道我會遇到誰。我很高興遇到的是你。」 

過了很長一段時間，尤里把身子轉開。奧塔別克的心臟在胸中短暫地沉了一會，不過尤里把他的髮尾掃到一邊，露出頸背，接著把項鍊繞過他的脖子，握著還未安上的鎖扣。 

「幫我，」他命令道。 

奧塔別克用手指捏住那兩片扣環。他彎下身親吻尤里的脊椎與他最為漂亮柔軟的一縷髮絲交會之處。尤里輕顫，肩胛動了動，有些焦躁。奧塔別克將項鍊繫好。 

尤里轉過身時臉上帶著思索的神情。他往下凝視著像沉重的蕾絲一般垂在他皮膚上的項鍊。 

「你應該向你的國王要更多黃金，」尤里說。「即便你直接把獎賞拿給工匠打造，這條項鍊也沒用到多少金子。」 

奧塔別克笑了。尤里身上除了他送的項鍊以外什麼也沒穿的模樣，就像在他胃裡深處再次點起了一把火，而他很期待能夠將之緩慢地釋放出來。與尤里雙唇與雙手的烈焰相觸，直到他們一同燃燒。 

「這個嘛，」他說。「我要求的獎賞是黃金， **以及** 任命我在你的宮廷做外交大使。」 

尤里猛地看向他。 

「外交豁免權，」奧塔別克說。「如果你想看的話，我包包裡有證明文件。我可以想吃什麼就吃什麼。我可以帶鐵器。我可以來去自如。」 

這同時也意味著，嚴格說起來，尤里不是奧塔別克的國王。尤里對奧塔別克並沒有正式的權力。這讓奧塔別克從各種原因上都感覺還不錯，特別是因為他覺得自己內心的忠誠已經有所動搖，變得更想要與尤里在一起。他永遠會回到尤里的手中。他會掐緊爪子，提醒尤里他究竟為自己贏得了什麼。他們在之後的十年、或更久的時間裡，都可以重新為此協商。 

「你不信任我嗎？」尤里說。他的聲音變得更冰冷、更微弱。不確定的。 

奧塔別克注視著他。「我其中一個中間名是特米爾，」他說。 

尤里回望他，咬起了他形狀姣好的下唇。 

「說吧，」 

「奧塔別克‧特米爾‧阿爾金。」這一次，那種風吹的感覺變得更加強烈，是一陣渴望的暴風雨，一種奧塔別克願意深陷、迷失其中的事物。他也不介意這點。他很久以前就已經快要迷失了。 

尤里說，「你還有多少名字？」 

奧塔別克算了算，「你又有幾個名字？」 

尤里湊近他，往他耳邊低語，一個「尤」開頭的詞，接著就化成了一種更像是鳥囀而非人類說話的語言，層疊著金屬敲擊的柔軟叮噹，以及風吹過乾枯樹葉的聲音。奧塔別克覺得這個名字像是刺青一樣陷進他的皮膚裡。他不確定自己能夠覆述出來，至少現在還不行，但他永遠也不會忘記。 

當尤里抽開身時，他的顴骨像是用光芒抹上了胭脂。 

「只有這一個，」尤里說。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！
> 
> 我們下個故事見啦！


End file.
